


In Which Supergirl Becomes The Flash

by BiJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mistakes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: Kara made a mental note: when ripping your shirt open to reveal that you’re Supergirl, it helps if you remembered to put the costume on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a throwaway line referring to this idea way back in my first Supercorp fic, but I've seen it a couple of times on Tumblr, so I figured why not do it properly?

Kara paced, mumbling to herself urgently. _You can do this, you can do this_.

She didn’t like keeping secrets, particularly from the people she was close to. It was awkward considering that she was Supergirl, but usually bearable. She told people fairly freely, anyway.

It just left Lena.

Lena Luthor. It had taken quite a bit of convincing for Alex to not react with horror at the idea; thankfully Lena had proven herself, and she would be a good ally. There was no point keeping her at arm’s length.

So Kara was rather eager to tell her.

The morning had been awkward enough. She’d rushed to get dressed, hurrying out of her apartment, and rushing right for L-Corp.

Somehow she’d gotten into Lena’s office before Lena was in. Kara had permission to always go back there, but that didn’t make Lena appear.

So Kara paced, trying to psych herself up. She always felt a bit self-conscious before coming out.

When Lena walked in, Kara jerked upright.

“Kara?” Lena said, faintly amused. “What can I do for you today?”

“I, uh, nothing,” Kara said. “I just, um, I wanted to talk. Um, tell you something.”

“Are you ok?” Lena said.

She crossed the office, slowly putting her bag down on her desk. She turned to face Kara, visibly baffled by Kara’s stumbling.

“Fine, just… I don’t really know how to say it,” Kara said.

“A hint would be a good start,” Lena said.

“Do you want to sit down?” Kara said. “I don’t know, it might be sit-down worthy news.”

“Is it about me?” Lena said. “Has something-”

“N-no,” Kara said. “It’s about me, only me. No one else.”

Kara hesitated. Lena watched her, frowning. She stayed standing, near Kara. Kara inhaled.

“So, um, I’m different,” Kara said.

“Kara?”

“Let me finish,” Kara said. “I don’t really know how to say it. Well, I do, I know how to say it, I just don’t want to be blunt about it. So, uh…”

Well, with Winn she’d started at the beginning, so that might help.

“I spent so much of my life just hiding who I really was,” Kara said. “It just seemed… easier. A lot of people wouldn’t have accepted, well, who I am. Then there was just one night, a bit more than a year ago, where I just… let go. I was true to myself, and it felt _good_ and I… well, I couldn’t stop.”

Lena’s eyes were on her, speculative.

“I understand, Kara,” she said, softly.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and, smiling, continued.

“I don’t like keeping it secret,” Kara said. “I just don’t think it’ll go well if everyone knew.”

“People might surprise you,” Lena said.

“I don’t know,” Kara said, and Lena didn’t push. “But I do know that it’s important I tell you.”

“Why me?”

“Because what you think matters more to me,” Kara said. “You’re… you, and if you don’t mind, if you… like me, I can’t tell you what that would mean.”

It would confirm Lena really was nothing like her family. Not that that was still in question, but even so, it sent a thrill through her to imagine a Luthor supporting Supergirl.

Lena seemed to think something similar. She raised her eyebrows, and wetted her lips.

“So, um,” Kara said. She inhaled, “I’m-”

She ripped her shirt open.

Maybe a second later, Lena kissed her.

Kara’s first thought was _wow_ that was more enthusiastic acceptance than she’d expected. Her second thought was _wow_ Lena was kinda really good at that. Her third thought was mostly incoherent.

It was only by her fourth or fifth thought that she started wondering, ok, why was Lena’s immediate reaction to make out with her? Um, not that she was complaining.

Slowly, Lena pulled back. Kara stared. Lena regarded her, the pleased glint in her eye changing to something less certain. Kara still stared.

“I’ll admit, that was more forward than I expected from you,” Lena said. “But thank you for coming out to me, Kara.”

Kara blinked. Slowly her mind started to move on from reliving the kiss, trying to figure out how coming out as Supergirl had been taken as, well, coming out.

Carefully, Kara followed Lena’s gaze. Certainly, Lena was trying to meet her eyes, but she kept glancing down. Kara didn’t blame her, the S-symbol could be quite striking-

Then Kara followed Lena’s gaze down, and swallowed.

Kara made a mental note: when ripping your shirt open to reveal that you’re Supergirl, it helps if you remembered to put the costume on.

Kara gulped, quickly buttoning her shirt back up.

“Kara?” Lena said, uncertainly.

“That wasn’t- that wasn’t how this was meant to go,” Kara said. “I was going to say something different, honest, not just proposition you and- not that you’re unattractive, you’re very attractive. Like, very, very attractive, I just- it wasn’t what I meant, and I don’t blame you because ok I have no idea how you could have read the situation in any other way but, ok, I was stupid and-”

Kara shook her head, trying to dispel the babbling.

“Kara?” Lena said again, now a bit more concerned.

“I’ll, um, I’ll see you later,” Kara squeaked.

Then she turned, and very nearly used superspeed to get out the door. Lena stared after her.

Ok, Kara reflected, she could understand where Lena had gotten that idea from. There weren’t many other ways you could read someone tearing their shirt open in front of you.

And she just _had_ to go for the whole ‘being true to myself’ speech beforehand.

She could hit herself.

She hurried back home, rapidly changing into the uniform. Then she decided to give it a little time so she could look at Lena without blushing.

Ok, it had been a good kiss. A _really_ good kiss. And slowly, Kara was starting to realize that wait a moment, Lena Luthor had kissed her. Sure, she’d thought Kara was probably propositioning her, but she’d still gone for it.

That was… not unflattering.

Alex briefly came by to ask how it went. Kara stuttered something about forgetting to put on her costume, and evidently Alex worked out the details of what had happened by Kara’s blush.

At least Alex had the good grace to leave the room before doubling over laughing, but Kara’s super-hearing told her exactly what was going on.

Eventually though, Kara left her apartment to again head to L-Corp. That time she double- and triple-checked that she still had her costume on.

She burst into Lena’s office, glad to see Lena was alone, and hurried to the front of the desk.

“Ok,” Kara said, breathlessly, “Can we do this again?”

“If you want,” Lena said. She was back to being baffled.

“So, um, you remember the speech?” Kara said.

“You’re different,” Lena said. “You want to be true to yourself. You like taking your shirt off in front of women.”

“I- uh, that bit was an accident,” Kara said. She flushed slightly.

“How was that an accident?” Lena said.

Kara ripped her shirt open again. She quickly glanced down, making sure her outfit hadn’t somehow vanished.

That time, Lena stared in silence for a few seconds.

“Ok,” Lena said, eventually. “That does make more sense. You don’t seem like the kind of person who flashes their friends.”

“I didn’t flash you!” Kara said. “I had a bra on, it’s not quite flashing if… At least I think I had one on. I’m pretty sure I did- Lena was I wearing a-”

“Relax,” Lena said. She chuckled, softly. “You were. Unfortunately.”

Kara’s cheeks coloured.

Then, slowly, even Lena started to look embarrassed.

“About kissing you-” Lena began.

“I understand,” Kara said. “I took my shirt off in front of you, and it sounded like I was coming out, I know why you’d think…”

“It’s not just that,” Lena said.

“Huh?”

“It was you,” Lena said. Her lips quirked. “The stripping did help, but I still chose to…”

Kara nodded, a bit quickly.

She hesitated, staring at Lena for a few seconds.

“You don’t mind that I’m Supergirl?” Kara said.

“To be honest, I suspected,” Lena said. “Do you mind that I…”

“N-no,” Kara said. She shook her head, quickly.

Then she looked at Lena for a moment more. Suddenly, she vanished.

A second later Kara returned, her enhanced speed proving very useful. She looked only slightly more ruffled. Her shirt was buttoned up again.

“Are we doing this a third time?” Lena said, amused.

“Um, kind of,” Kara said.

Lena raised her eyebrows.

Kara ripped her shirt open, again. _That_ time she wasn’t wearing a bra.


End file.
